


intoxicate me, please

by rinnegan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnegan/pseuds/rinnegan
Summary: Naruto accidentally sends the wrong video to Sasuke–it's the one he intended to upload on OnlyFans. All hell breaks loose. | SNS, modern AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino (implied), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 419





	intoxicate me, please

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiii!  
> my muse bears with me atm so here's another oneshot <3
> 
> EDIT: this fic has now a russian translation (i can't believe what i'm saying but!!:) https://ficbook.net/readfic/9846829

Naruto is in the shower when he gets the idea. 

He's horny anyway and his last picture on OnlyFans had been uploaded two days ago–he could use new material for his subscribers if he wants that new laptop for university by the next month. 

He turns the water off and steps out of the shower to increase the heat in his bathroom because he surely doesn't want to freeze, then he grabs his smartphone, opens his camera and puts it back on the cupboard, lens directed at the shower. 

Back under the warmth of the water, he already feels the excitement rise in his veins without even touching himself yet–maybe he did wait a little too long to masturbate after the last time but he is a busy man with a busy life. 

He doesn't close the shower doors. 

He smiles at the camera and begins to stroke over his body, over his chest to his torso, around his hips and then up again, where he picks at his right nipple, rubbing carefully over it until it gets hard. 

Naruto's not shy and he likes his body, he knows that he looks good–handsome even–, so he has no problem with sharing it with whoever wants to see him doing naughty things. It's just a bonus point that he gets money for that. 

It doesn't take him long to get his dick hard and he begins to pump it once, twice–just to feel the sensation slowly build up but he's not interested in ending it so soon, he wants his subscribers to have something to watch.

He licks on his fingers and sucks on them to let them out of his mouth with a plopping sound, moving them slowly to his ass, pressing two of them at once at his entrance, already feeling too impatient to wait any longer–he wants to feel filled now. 

A soft moan slips over his tongue as he pushes both of the fingers inside of him, closing his eyes simultaneously to enjoy the feeling; his mind drifts to a scenario where the fingers belong to another man, preparing him impatiently for sex. He thinks of black eyes and a big cock and feels himself shudder. 

„M–More,“ he gasps, swallowing water, and spreads his legs to thrust deeper inside him, taking in another finger as he already feels his muscle get nice and soft. 

His dick begins to feel sensitive to the water, swollen and needy, his other hand takes care of that, stroking along his shaft and rubbing over his glans with his thumb. He presses slightly with his fingernail in the little gap and moans. 

His body feels on fire and he wants more of the feeling, all of it. He imagines a body behind him, a dick filling his hole and a deep, desirous voice that whispers filthy words in his ear, nipping at it. 

„Fuck me harder,“ Naruto demands raspy and thinks of black, wet hair that tickles his shoulders and hands grabbing his hips, pulling him closer synchronized with every thrust. 

„O, you little whore“ he hears someone say and he groans, taking four of his fingers in his mouth, enthusiastically sucking on them while he fingers his ass. 

There's no way he will last any longer. 

His moaning gets a lot louder when his wet fingers slip out of his mouth to pump his dick instead. He feels the hot contradiction in his stomach as he fingers himself more roughly, biting his lips to handle how aroused he feels, thinking of being fucked by someone else. 

He ejaculates with the clear image of Sasuke Uchiha behind his eye.

He's _fucked._

* * *

  
  


It's 2 am when it happens. 

Naruto sits cross-legged on his bed, his smartphone in his hands and a pencil in his mouth as he watches the last psychology lesson. He doesn't fully comprehend the topic their professor spoke of, so he needs to find explanations elsewhere. 

He's too tired to understand anything anymore but he has to get an answer before the exam starts next week. That's why he decides to write that one person that's most likely still awake; he's a smartass and Naruto doesn't like him very much but it's his best option. 

He opens the chat with Sasuke, looking at his online status that reads _last seen on 02:02 am_ and types:

_want to help me with that?_

He sends the video, yawning, and closes the chat before checking his notifications on OnlyFans. The video he uploaded is very well received, he's a little proud of himself and decides to upload a new picture tomorrow as long as they are still hungry for more. 

After he puts his smartphone on his nightstand and closes his eyes, he falls asleep within a second. 

* * *

  
  


At 8 am his alarm raises him out of bed, far too early, and he presses the snooze button twice before finally opening his eyes. 

He still feels tired and promises himself to sleep sooner tonight. 

It takes another five minutes before he begins to move, turning to the side to look at the messages he got. He uses the soft sunlight shining through his windows to take a picture of himself with his naked chest, he tries to look seductively and bites his lips to look more fuckable. 

He uploads it to OnlyFans and answers all the messages he's got overnight. Most of his subscribers live in different time zones. 

Then he remembers that he wrote Sasuke last night and opens WhatsApp, just to notice that he didn't get an answer to his question. He instantly feels annoyed. It may have been a little vague but still–that was no reason to ignore him! 

He tips at Sasuke's chat and freezes. 

„Shit,“ he mumbles, feeling panic flooding his mind. „I'm so fucked.“

Instead of sending their last lesson, Naruto–that dumb idiot he is–shared his session in the shower with Sasuke. He feels his whole body burn of embarrassment as he immediately presses the button to delete it. 

Naruto's heart races but he is an optimistic person–maybe Sasuke already slept last night when he received the message and is not awake yet–maybe this is not the most embarrassing thing he did on earth–

_last seen on 03:21 am_

Shit. 

He has to flee the country. Or kill Sasuke. Or take another identity and transfer to another university, at least. 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

* * *

  
  


Whatever Sasuke might have seen or not, he doesn't laugh at Naruto nor does he yell at him; in fact, he doesn't mention it at all. 

He doesn't say anything, to be exact. 

Naruto gets his answer from Sakura and is relieved that he doesn't have to talk to Sasuke anymore. 

For the next few days Naruto panics every time Sasuke nearly looks at his direction, and they sit next to each other in almost every lecture because Naruto thought it was a good idea to stick to someone at the beginning of the year, so he thinks he will die due to the stress his organism experiences at the latest at the end of the next week if nothing changes. 

But it does. 

He notices that a new user watches his Instagram stories but doesn't follow him–he clicks on the profile and realizes it's Sasuke. He wonders why he does that. They are not friends and Sasuke didn't seem to care about Naruto's life at all, declining every friendly invitation until Naruto stopped. 

Most of the time they speak with each other, they argue. 

Maybe Sasuke is only human after all. It feels like a little victory. 

He just isn't sure what price he is paying for the enlightenment. 

They don't speak much after a month of the incident but everything is slowly going back to normal, Sasuke calling him names and all that. They even talk at a party for about fifteen minutes before Sasuke sees something in Naruto’s face and leaves mid-conversation. 

Back at home that night Naruto thinks of long, pretty fingers inside his ass, too much alcohol clotting his blood probably, and moans in his pillow, saliva dripping out of his mouth. He's too greedy, too drunk to care when he groans Sasuke's name. 

He doesn't remember much the next morning or he doesn't want to, who cares, really. 

„Stop staring, moron,“ Sasuke says irritated but doesn't look him in the eyes, face strictly directed at the presentation someone gives in front of them. 

_Then stop looking at my stories every day_ , Naruto thinks but doesn't say. 

He shrugs with his shoulders and replies, turning away, „As if I was looking at you, asshole.“

Naruto thinks for the rest of the lecture about Sasuke's lips and how kissable they look, if they weren't attached to that idiot, of course. 

Sasuke, as always nowadays, leaves the room as soon as possible after the lecture ends and doesn't say goodbye. He sometimes did before.

Naruto asks himself if he will meet him at Shino's party tonight, probably not–Shino likes green neon lights and techno and has different kinds of bugs everywhere. His family even owns a hive of wild bees in their garden. It doesn't seem like a place where Sasuke wants to be. 

Before he leaves for the party he takes a picture of his outfit–tight black jeans and a white shirt that flatters his broad shoulders, he wears socks with a hammer and sickle on it and smiles into the camera. He uploads the picture with a text that reads _going to Shino's now!! so excited!!_

It doesn't take long, not more than half an hour actually, and Sasuke Uchiha can be found under the viewers of his story. 

He meets him at the party an hour after Naruto arrives at the house. They don't greet each other and Naruto thinks he doesn't mind when Sasuke refuses to look at him. He decides to drink another beer and after that, another one. 

They are no teenagers anymore but alcohol let's them forget about it, so six of them sit in a circle now, an empty bottle at the center. Naruto feels excited when he finds Sasuke among them. They look each other in the eyes for a second before Sasuke drinks from his beverage and behaves like Naruto doesn't exist. 

Asshole.

Anger builds in his stomach. Why exactly does Sasuke have to be such a dickhead? Naruto's always nice to him, he would even be nicer if he let him–

„Truth or dare, Ino?“

„Truth,“ she responds, her tongue a little too heavy for her words. 

Of course the question is about sex. They may no longer be teenagers but their hunger after physical contact or even the thought of it controls still most of their minds. 

„Did you ever sleep with someone in this little round of ours?“ asks Kiba, proudly smiling. 

„Yes, more than one“ she says, rolling her eyes. „Lame question. Anyway, my turn!“

Naruto sees Sakura blush from the corner of his eyes and she hides her smile behind her sleeve when they look at each other. Naruto wiggles with his eyebrows, grinning excellently.

„Not now,“ she whispers and rolls her eyes, they glow with happiness, and so does her face. Naruto thinks she looks gorgeous right now, his heart all warm and fuzzy, and squeezes her hand in agreement. 

Ino spins the bottle and Naruto feels his heart race when it stops in Sasuke's direction. He doesn't seem exactly joyful about it but he doesn't run away, so Naruto figures, he's okay with it. 

„Truth or dare, lovely?“

„Dare.“ Sasuke empties his bottle of beer. 

Ino puts a finger on her glossed lips, thinking, then she scans every person in the room and grins. Everyone knows what's coming next but she says it anyway:

„You're going to kiss…“ she begins and raises her finger in the air for more drama. „Naruto, of course, because you hate each other so much, bla bla. It's hot.“

Naruto swallows and feels his hands getting sweaty, there is no way Sasuke would be pleased with kissing him–so there's no reason to be nervous at all when Sasuke would simply drop out of that childish game and go home. 

„Whatever,“ Sasuke says, his voice low and controlled and he stands and Naruto thinks he's right about his assumption–just to feel highly surprised when Sasuke stops in front of him, instead of passing by, and kneels. 

They look at each other and Sasuke doesn't break eye contact for once in a long time–Naruto asks himself if his cheeks are reddend because of the alcohol or maybe something else. 

„If you puke on me, I'm going to kill you,“ Sasuke warns right before he grabs him at his collar and connects their lips. 

Sasuke tastes like beer and pizza and if Naruto wasn't drunk enough he would think it's awful but right now it's just the right thing to taste. 

He licks over Sasuke's upper lip and feels his dick harden when Sasuke opens his mouth a little to let him explore more of it–their tongues rub against each other and the kiss is probably too wet and obnoxious but he doesn't care–

Sasuke snaps when someone coughs, though, and Naruto never felt so unsatisfied and greedy in his life. 

„Go get a room you two,“ someone says but Naruto doesn't know who, his head feels too dizzy to catch a thought, his eyes still fixated on Sasuke. 

„As if,“ Sasuke says and Naruto feels a little disappointed. 

Two kisses and three secrets later, it's Naruto's turn. 

„Truth or dare?“ Sai asks and looks not drunk at all. Naruto has heard he's straight edge but he doesn't know if it's true or not. 

He's too much a coward right now to say anything else than truth, he feels too sober, so he opens another beer. 

So „Truth“ it is. 

„Do you like to dominate in bed, Naruto?“

The other's giggle and are clearly happy about that question; he feels Sasuke's eyes burning on his skin but he ignores him, he doesn't need Sasuke's attention. 

Naruto clicks with his tongue. „Sometimes, but most of the time I'm more submissive. I like to get told what to do, I guess.“ 

„Too much information, Naruto,“ complains Sakura and takes away his beer bottle but everyone else laughs, maybe not Sasuke but he doesn't know–he's still not looking at him but he's sure if he would, their eyes would still lock. 

This night ends with a plug inside his ass, the same name on his lips like the last times he touched himself and a new video on OnlyFans. His subscribers are happy but Naruto feels so incredibly angry he thinks about sending Sasuke the new video just to piss him off. 

He doesn't do it.

The next morning he wakes up with a huge headache and drinks two glasses of water at once. His first meal is a headache pill and the second toast with margarine. He doesn't puke but he feels like shit. 

When he looks at his phone, there's one message that catches his attention. 

_you are literally the worst kisser on earth_

It was sent at 6 am, half an hour after Naruto fell asleep in his bed. 

_and you tasted like cow dung, asshole_

He doesn't receive a message after that and he's not quite surprised; he didn't expect to get blocked though. 

Naruto wants to try something out and quickly takes a picture of his newest cactus, he adds it to his Instagram story and the next time Naruto checks his viewers, Sasuke is still among them. 

He smiles and when he catches himself doing that, punches himself in the face. 

_That doesn't mean anything_ , Naruto thinks, _he's probably just bored._

* * *

  
  


And then, one day, Sasuke stands in his room. Not exactly on free will but rather because their professor assigned them to the same presentation and now they are stuck with each other. 

It's not like they couldn't have studied in the library but Sasuke suggested that it probably would be quieter at Naruto's apartment–Naruto wanted to know why they didn't go to Sasuke but the longer walk was enough to convince him. 

They both sit on Naruto's bed, accurately trying not to touch each other and work silently. Naruto's thoughts sometimes drift to all the things he imagined in this bed that included Sasuke and forbids himself to think of it when he feels arousal crawl through his veins. 

After a while he gets hungry. 

He's not going to ask if Sasuke wants something too and grabs the banana from his bag, already a little too brown, and peals it. It smells sugary and he feels his mouth watering. 

He takes almost the whole banana in his mouth and begins to chew, trying to write information down when he notices that Sasuke’s body grows stiff. Sasuke is already looking at him when Naruto wants to check if everything is alright. 

Sasuke’s cheeks are deep red and he seems occupied with the movements of Naruto's mouth. Being looked at like that, Naruto's body reacts immediately. His mind is not fast enough to process anything. 

„I don't have a gag reflex,“ he blurts defensively and almost swallows up on the word _anymore._ „Shit, I should not have said that.“

Sasuke stands up and storms out of the room really fast. 

„W–Wait, idiot, don't leave like that,“ Naruto shouts and runs after him, his heart racing so loud he can hear his blood in his ears. He grabs him by his arm right before he opens the door. 

„What's your fucking problem now?“ Naruto growls, sudden anger taking over, and intensifies his grab when Sasuke tries to tear away from him without the intention to answer. 

„Leave me the _fuck_ alone, Naruto!“

„No, tell me what’s going on in that shithead of yours,“ Naruto demands and looks right into Sasuke's eyes; they look fierce and upset and really pretty– _fuck, concentrate!_

Sasuke grinds his teeth, pushes at Naruto's chest but he doesn't really try to break himself free. It seems more as a matter of principle than anything else. 

„I hate you,“ he says nonetheless and Naruto's turned on by the raw aggressiveness in his voice. „That's why.“

„Then why are you watching my stories all the time?“

Sasuke looks surprised for a second but then his face is back to looking angry. 

„I won't say it again, idiot, _back off._ “

„Or what? You'll punch me and when you're at home get off to that?“

Naruto feels his cock harden. _Fuck_. 

„Shut up!“ Sasuke yells and shoves at him again, way more rudely this time. Naruto has to take a step back but Sasuke follows immediately „It's not my fault I can't stop thinking about you like that.“

„So it's my fault then?“ Naruto hisses, his fingernails digging into Sasuke's wrists. He hopes it's gonna bleed. 

„Of course it is!“ he responds, growling, coming closer. „You sent me that video fucking yourself in your shower. What do you expect?“

Naruto pauses, his eyebrows knitted. It’s quiet besides their heavy breathing.

„That means you find me attractive, right?“

„I never said that, loser. “

He doesn't say it's otherwise though. Naruto bites his lips, feeling brave as Sasuke's eyes immediately rush to his mouth; he smiles lopsidedly. 

„How many times did you get off to me fingering myself, Sasuke?“ he says purring, his voice low and dangerous and his erection clearly visible by now, probably. 

„I neither said that,“ Sasuke answers, every word carefully spoken, still angry but also blushing. „Maybe I should really punch you.“

„You probably saved it and jerked off even after I deleted it, right?“

It's not like he hasn't expected that hit to come but it hurts anyway. Sasuke punches into his stomach, probably not with full force but it's enough to make him cough. 

He punches Sasuke in his pretty face, reciprocally.

„You know what? I'm sure you think about fucking me actually,“ Naruto tells him and Sasuke's fist hits his right cheek, making him struggle not to fall. 

„Sometimes I think about your dick inside of me,“ Naruto starts and tries to kick at Sasuke's left foot but he ditches it. „I think about sucking on your fingers while you fuck me from behind. That's what I thought about in that shower, Sasuke.“

„Don't push it,“ Sasuke hisses and his face is so close he can feel his breath on his lips, he's sure he can feel Sasuke's erection at his leg.

„Or what?“ Naruto whispers, their noses bump into each other and he can feel the wall behind him, cold and steady. 

„Or I'll think about fucking you from behind with my fingers in your mouth,“ Sasuke answers, quiet and their lips touch slightly with every word that's spoken. Their hands intertwine, fighting over control, somewhere in between Naruto yields and lets his hands be pinned on the wall. 

He inhales, shakily. 

„I want you to do that.“

„What?“ 

In another situation Naruto would have laughed about how distracted Sasuke is, now it makes his blood boil in a good way. 

„Fuck me, Sasuke,“ he pleads and presses his crotch at Sasuke who gasps against his mouth. That's when he knows it's his victory. 

„If you tell somebody, I'm going to kill you,“ he snarls and bites Naruto's bottom lip, making him pant in a mix of lust and pain. 

„As if I'm proud of that, “ Naruto counters and in the next moment, Sasuke kisses him; he's pretty sure Sasuke would have done that no matter what he'd said in that moment. 

There are no angels singing but Naruto thinks it's close enough and he presses his body against Sasuke's when he feels his tongue on his lips, willingly opening his mouth. 

This time Sasuke tastes like mint and he's asking himself if that was on purpose or not–

Sasuke's hands let go of his wrists and travel over his body, grabbing him by his ass. Naruto heavily exhales through his nose and takes Sasuke's face in his hands, deepening their kiss while he tries to navigate them back into his bedroom. 

Sasuke turns them around and Naruto feels his bed frame at the back of his knees, electricity shooting through his body and making his head dizzy. It doesn't help that Sasuke gives him no time to breath. 

„Take your clothes off,“ commands Sasuke in a raw voice that alone could make Naruto come, he's sure–he nods and shudders under that intense look, there's no doubt that Sasuke really wants to fuck him. 

He throws his shirt somewhere in his room, he doesn't care, his pants and underwear follow too and then he is naked–still a strange thought that Sasuke already saw him like this though, hot too, since he got hard watching the video. 

„What about you?“ Naruto wants to know, unfiltered desire in his voice. 

„That's not on you to decide, loser,“ Sasuke says and pushes at his shoulders, he falls on the bed and Sasuke immediately follows, grabbing his hair. 

„I want your ass high and your face in the pillow,“ he demands and Naruto feels every hair on his body stand in agreement– _holy shit, this is really gonna happen._ He positions himself exactly like Sasuke wants it. 

„Good boy,“ he whispers, suddenly close to his face, almost soft and tender before his voice hardens again. „Where do you have lube and condoms?“

„Nightstand,“ Naruto says, panting into his pillow, his cock needy rubbing against his mattress; reality is so much better than imagination, he doesn't want this to stop. 

He hears Sasuke opening the nightstand and remembers just now it's also the place where he keeps all his sextoys. 

„You're going to send me videos with all of that in you.“

„You can subscribe to my OnlyFans. I'll give you some discount for finally fucking me,“ Naruto laughs quietly, it turns into a high-pitched sound when he feels the cold lube at his hole and before he can recover, Sasuke pushes a finger into him. 

He groans, raising his ass a little higher. 

„Greedy slut,“ pants Sasuke and takes another finger to press into him, making him moan and sweaty. His glans is already wet with precum. 

It doesn't take long until he uses three fingers and after a while decides it's enough. Naruto feels his excitement spike. 

„Hurry up, please,“ he begs, feeling too hot and airy, and gets his ass slapped for it. 

„Shut up or I'll make you,“ Sasuke forecasts and opens the condom with his teeth, impatiently rolling it over his penis. He groans softly due to his sensitive cock. 

„I'll fill you now, “ he says and Naruto feels his dick press against his ass and can't wait any longer, he pushes against it, taking it in as fast as he can even though it hurts a little. 

„F–Fuck, Naruto, slow down,“ Sasuke moans but Naruto doesn't care and fucks himself on Sasuke's dick, his hands grasp as much of the pillow as he can get. 

„Stop it already, y–you cunt,“ grits Sasuke and grabs roughly at Naruto's hair, which makes him scream into his pillow and brings him to slow down. 

„Good.“

Sasuke begins to fuck him at his own pace, obviously way too slow for Naruto's taste but he deserves punishment. Every time Naruto tries to take control, Sasuke pulls aggressively at his hair and by the third time, he pushes the fingers of his other hand between his lips.

„Maybe if you suck them good enough, I'll think about fucking you harder.“

Naruto groans and begins to suck with such an enthusiasm, Sasuke almost comes only looking at it and he even sees just half of Naruto's reddened face, the other half carefully pressed into the pillow. 

„M–More, please, more,“ he begs through the fingers in his mouth and licks on them, ass as high as possible. Sasuke slaps it again and, this time, thrusts harder into him. 

„More,“ he says and fears that it's not loud enough but he sees stars by the next thrust and doesn't dare to complain. He hears his bed cracking and feels satisfied. 

„Can't get enough of my cock, huh?“

Naruto begins to move his hips again and this time Sasuke let's him, putting his weight on Naruto and pressing him on the mattress. Their bodies touch everywhere and Sasuke tilts Naruto's head to kiss him while he thrusts deep into him. 

They have to break the kiss eventually when both of them come and then Sasuke collapses above him. 

For merely five minutes they do nothing besides breathing, it's quiet and they both stick to each other, but then Sasuke pulls out of him–Naruto already missing the sensation of being filled. 

Sasuke rolls himself next to him, still panting. Naruto doesn't want to move yet, his body feels at peace and he is suddenly very tired–but there's still something to know. 

„Sasuke?“

„Yeah?“

„That was really good,“ he smiles and looks at Sasuke who immediately blushes. 

* * *

Surprisingly, or according to others not so surprisingly, it’s not a one time thing. 

They start to sleep with each other quite frequently and Naruto feels like a little high school girl when he comes into university with hickeys that are too big and ostentatiously that his fellow students naturally want to know who’s behind them. At first, he doesn’t answer them; but he sees Sasuke’s sinister smile on his pretty mouth and decides to pay him back. The next day Sasuke wears the same marks on his body as Naruto does and everybody knows they are responsible for each other’s bruises and swollen lips.

Sasuke is the same asshole as always, he doesn’t like to be touched among others unless he’s drunk and Naruto thinks he is okay with it. 

Sometimes they hold hands while their professor speaks and Naruto feels happy for the rest of the day. He knows it’s dangerous because they never really cared to speak about labels but–he doesn’t want to think of it, he doesn’t want to admit to his defeat.

_To fall in love with him,_ Naruto thinks, _I’m really the dumbest person on earth, aren’t I?_ and subconsciously squeezes their intertwined hands. Sasuke catches him staring, looking amused.

„Am I that interesting, loser?“ 

Naruto pouts, a little blush on his cheeks. „There’s–You’ve something on your mouth, asshole.“

„Then just tell me,“ Sasuke whispers and wipes over his mouth with his free hand, his attention back at their professor.

Naruto sighs. 

* * *

  
  


It’s around the same time that Sasuke starts to stay overnight more often and it gets ordinary to share their meals. Naruto learns that Sasuke knows how to cook tasty meals, ramen even if he begs him enough. 

Sasuke comes over without sending a message beforehand and neither of them initiates sex, they spend the whole weekend kissing each other and watching movies–Naruto falls asleep on the couch this night, the movie is boring, and he’s really just watching it because Sasuke wants to. 

He is surprised to wake up in the bed, though, even more when he feels arms around his waist and a warm body pressed against his. His heart flips and he can’t surpress the infectious, idiotic smile on his face as happyiness bubbles up in his chest, making him all twitchy and hot. 

„I love you,“ he realizes and kisses Sasuke’s hand. 

Naruto bites his lips as Sasuke mumbles something entirely unrecognizable and hugs him tighter in return. 

_We have to talk,_ Naruto types and hits the send button immediately because he knows if he’s not fast enough, he won’t do it. 

It’s only a few hours after Sasuke went home actually but Naruto knows he has to stop this when their goodbye kiss doesn’t last a day anymore before he starts to miss his damn presence again, leaving him all empty and longing.

The response comes in the next second. _Should I come over or is it enough if I call you?_

Naruto feels his fingers tremble as he types the next message, his heart almost jumping right out of his throat. 

_I think it’s better when you come over._

Sasuke’s response is simple: _OK._

It doesn’t take more than five minutes before their is knocking at Naruto’s door but the waiting is hell and he is pretty sure the worst part just starts now–

he doesn’t feel himself walking towards the door and opening it. Sasuke’s face is blank, every emotion is shut down and Naruto hates him for it with all his guts. The thing is, he always knew he felt more for him than she should, more than was necessary and healthy for whatever they shared with each other but the clear display of it on Sasuke’s face is just too much.

„Hello.“

„Hi,“ Naruto answers, taking a step back from his door, looking at the floor and not in Sasuke’s face. „Come in.“

„Okay,“ he says, completely neutral, and Naruto gnashes his teeth to do anything else than punch him right in his stupid face. 

Naruto inhales deeply while he closes the door, blinking as he searches for every little piece of courage he can find in himself–he knows if he doesn’t stop this now, he never will. 

„What’s up, Naruto?”, Sasuke asks and stands a few steps away from him, his jacket still on his shoulders and Naruto thinks he looks a little stiff, the voice sounds maybe a bit nervous–

_Stop it, idiot. Don’t imagine things._

Naruto gulps but his mouth is dry, he’s not sure if he finds any words in his throat. But anger puts them right back on his tongue. 

„We can’t do this anymore,” Naruto sputters, eyes closed, „It’s not enough–for me, not for you, obviously. And it’s not even your fault, I know, but I really hate you for making me feel like a total mess when all you do is stand there like nothing’s happening–it’s–it’s just–I can’t ignore how much more I want you to stay over and wake up with me–”

„Naruto–”

„I want to watch movies with you, goddammit, I don’t want to admit how much I love it when you cook for me and–”

„Naruto–!”

„you can’t imagine how much I want to kiss you in university when you’re all focused and look so cute with your lips pursed or when you take my hand in yours or how much I think of kissing you when we’re around our friends and they make all those obvious comments about us–”

„God, shut up already,” Sasuke growls, putting a hand over Naruto’s mouth. „I’m in love with you too, dumbass.”

Naruto’s thoughts come to a sudden stop and his eyes widen in disbelief. He’s not sure his ears work properly or if this is a bad dream after all–

„Whaff?” is his very intelligent response against Sasuke’s fingers on his mouth. 

„I spend most of my nights in your bed, we go regularly on dates and all of our friends think we’re together anyway, don’t you think there’s a reason I don’t deny that?”

Sasuke takes his hand away.

„I didn’t think–”

„Maybe you should start with that for once, idiot.”

Naruto bites his lip and tries to swallow the burst of emotions but he fails greatly and smiles, showing all his teeth.

„Does this mean you’re cooking me ramen whenever I want?”

Sasuke flips at Naruto’s forehead, the corner of his mouth also softly directed upwards.

„In your dreams.”

Naruto’s not sure who’s the first to give in but his mouth is on Sasuke’s and he grabs him by his jacket to really feel that this is real and maybe he realizes that Sasuke did kiss him like this before and he feels very, very stupid. 

„Definitely better than my dreams,” Naruto mumbles into their kiss, smiling and Sasuke laughs quietly. 

  
  



End file.
